All Who's Fault?
by animallover0109
Summary: Sequel to Face Down... if u havent read that already read that first. This is the story of how the Cullen's learn of Bella's sudden and tragic death. How will they all react? Plez R
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so a LOT of you asked me to make a sequel… and I've decided to do one better… there will be 2 follow up stories to Face Down. :D Yippee!! 3 finals down, 4 to go. Ok, so this story is extremely long so I will shut up and type.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea… like usual.

_**Bold italic- Alice's visions**_**  
****Bold underlined: thoughts  
**_**Bold underlined italic: letters that Bella wrote in Face Down**_

All Who's Fault?

_Alice POV_

Today it has been exactly one and a half years since Edward made us leave Bella 'for her own safety.' Of course, we still don't know what excuse he gave her. Stupidly, I never got a vision of that moment in time.

I sighed as I put down the picture that I had taken at prom. Bella and Edward were grinning at the camera, Bella's eyes twinkling even in the dim light. Edward had been truly happy back then.

Somehow Edward had missed this picture when he removed all traces of Bella. Sighing, I tucked the picture back into its hiding spot. Standing, I headed downstairs because Carlisle was just getting out of his car.

As I reached the final flight of stairs, my vision suddenly turned black as I found myself in a very different place far from our Alaskan home.

_**Bella was sitting on a beach, it looked a lot like the one in La Push that she had gone to so long ago. She was perched on a bleached piece of driftwood. **_

I struggled to pull out of the vision. Edward had told us to keep out of her life. But then I noticed the tears that were falling slowly down her face and landing on the paper she was writing on. Curious, I focused on the letter in order to see what she was writing, hoping to figure out why she was crying.

_**~Cullen Family,**_

The shock nearly pulled me out of the vision. Why in the world was she writing a letter to us? I focused once again on the words.

_**I'm sorry that this is all you get as a farewell after all that you have done for me. I'm sorry that I ever disrupted your perfect family, but I'm not sorry that I got the chance to meet you, and get to know you.**_

What was she talking about? A farewell???? I skipped the parts labeled Carlisle and Esme and read the part labeled Jasper instead.

_**Jasper- I know you probably feel horribly guilty, but just know that I will never blame you, and it was never your fault. I was careless, a true clumsy, stupid human. Don't beat yourself up over something that was entirely my fault. You will always be counted as a brother to me.**_

Why was she writing these things? None of it made sense!

_**Alice- You were like the sister that I always wanted. Hyper, happy, funny pixie that you are. Thanks for taking care of me for as long as you did. I'm sorry that you are probably watching as I write this, knowing that you can do nothing. Thanks for being the best sister I could ask for. Don't beat yourself up over what I'm about to do.**_

What was she planning? Why was she sorry? I skipped over the rest of the letter to the part of it that she was currently writing. It was labeled Edward.

_**Edward- There is not enough time nor space to writer all that I want to. I still love you; will all of my being, though I know you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry that I couldn't grant your last request, but I can't go on like this… not anymore. I'm sorry for loving you when you didn't love me back, and I'm sorry that my existence made you life harder. But I will never regret my chance to love you. Don't blame this on yourself; this is my own fault, and my own decision.**_

_**Sorry. Love,**_

_**Bella Swan**_

As the scene was replaced by blackness, my anger flared. I sat up and found that I had been moved to one of our couches. I growled as I stood. "Edward Cullen is going to die."

Everybody looked at me with shocked eyes. I couldn't say I blamed them for that; I had been the most adamant about bringing Edward back home. "Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked as he felt all of my shock and anger.

"When Edward left he told Bella he didn't love her. Jasper something's going on. We have to go back to Forks!"My voice was becoming hysterical. What was Bella planning? I sprinted out to the cars and slid into the driver's seat of Carlisle's Mercedes.

He handed me the keys without questioning me and slid into the passenger's seat. Jasper sat behind me next to Esme while Rosalie and Emmett climbed into her BMW. I stepped on the gas and flew down the driveway and made it quickly to the nearby highway.

"Alice, maybe somebody else should drive," Jasper warned gently.

"No," I growled stubbornly.

"Then you can keep an eye on Bella," he amended.

I pondered this for a minute. "Fine. Carlisle switch with me." It only took a second to switch; the car didn't swerve an inch. I then climbed between the two seats and into the back so that Esme could move up to sit beside Carlisle and I could sit by Jasper.

Just as I was settling into my seat, my vision turned black again.

_**Bella was walking in the street through the pouring rain. Makeup was washing off of her face, revealing her badly bruised skin. But the bruises weren't even the worst of it.**_

_**Three bright red, angry marks showed through the damp fabric of her shirt…**_

The scene disappeared and I peeled my eyes open. "Carlisle, drive faster. Please," I added on as an afterthought.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Bella… something… I don't know." I was so confused. Why were there three long scratches on her back? What could possibly have caused them? And all of those bruises… there were so many! "Something is seriously wrong."

"Relax Alice; we'll be there in 2 hours. We'll figure this out," Jasper said gently.

"I don't think we have two hours," I whispered quietly. My comment was met by total silence. I looked out at the trees flashing by, along with the occasional car.

Why couldn't I shake this feeling of dread that hung over my head? I struggled to see any more of Bella's future, but I couldn't find anything. I growled. Something was blocking my visions!

I sighed and leaned into Jasper. He automatically wound his arms around d me. "It's alright Alice."

"I sure hope you're right Jasper." I glanced quickly out the back and saw Rosalie and Emmett following us closely. Well at least she cared somewhat. I closed my eyes again and tried to focus on Bella's future. This time I was rewarded with a flash of trees.

The forest? I opened my eyes again. "Bella's going to the forest. She's hurt Carlisle. She has three long gashes on her back."

"Do you know what caused them?" he asked me gently. It was easy to tell that he was worried about Bella.

"I have no idea," I replied. "I wish I knew." 10 minutes passed in complete silence as Carlisle drove well over the speed limit. A wave of calm filled the car as my frustration with my lack of visions grew.

"Thanks Jazz," I said and gave him a quick kiss. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, I was once again in a scene very different from the car that I was riding in.

_**Bella was walking down a forest path that seemed to be winding higher and higher.**_

_**She was walking faster than she had been before, as if she had a purpose and was in a hurry. The higher the path wound, the less trees there were. As she stepped past the last fringe of trees, I noticed that the ground had gradually been replaced by rock.**_

**Where was this? **_**The scent of the ocean hit me and then I suddenly noticed what I had overlooked before.**__**The rocks ended abruptly a mere 3 feet in front of her.**_

_**She went to the La Push cliffs. But why was she there? **_Suddenly, everything clicked into place.

Bella had written a 'farewell' letter, had said she was sorry, and that she 'couldn't go on like this.'

The deep red marks and the bruises: a clear sign of abuse. And it had all led her to the very cliffs she stood on, and it had led her to her death. She was going to jump.

_**I could only watch in horror as she took a small step forward. Her pace was slow now. She appeared to be thinking. But still her footsteps were precise and they were not faltering.**_

_**She was starting to cry now, and her chest heaved with each new sob. What was she thinking about in her final moments of life? Was she trying to find her happily ever after? Or was she regretting everything that had led her to those very cliffs, including befriending us?**_

_**"I'm sorry," she whispered though nobody could hear her; nobody but me, and I was too far away to save her from herself.**_

_**As soon as she hit the water, the currents took a hold of her. She didn't struggle as the water dragged her further and further into the sea. Her mouth opened as the last of her air escaped her lungs.**_

_**"No Bella! Don't give up!" I wanted to scream so badly. "Go back!" But I had no voice in this other realm, in this place where I could only watch and wait.**_

_**Bella closed her eyes and her mouth, her expression peaceful now. As her eyes closed for the final time, my vision faded out…**_

"Alice? Alice?" Jasper's frantic voice was the first thing to reach me in the black oblivion. "Carlisle it's been 20 minutes!" He said frantically.

20 minutes?!?! I peeled my eyes open though my mind was still whirling in turmoil."Alice! Thank god you're alright!" Jasper said, finally relaxing.

He pulled me upright and I could see Carlisle glancing back at me in the rearview mirror. Esme was turned in her seat. I couldn't manage to keep that sadness and grief off of my face for long.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked the first to notice.

"We're too late," I whispered softly.

"What do you mean we're too late?" She questioned.

"She's gone. Carlisle she's GONE!" I yelled. Bella was dead. Sweet, innocent, clumsy Bella had killed herself.

"Alice, what do you mean?" Jasper asked gently.

"Bella!" I yelled. "Bella's gone! She's DEAD!" My voice broke on the last word.

"Wha…what?!?!" Esme stuttered.

"She's dead. She killed herself. She jumped off of a cliff…" I let my voice trail off. Why hadn't I seen this before? I let my misery swallow me. I had failed her. I barely registered the fact that Carlisle was on the phone.

"Hello? Yes is Sam there?" Who was Sam? I wondered though at this point it hardly mattered. "This is Carlisle Cullen." There was a pause. "No, this is regarding Isabella Swan." Another long pause before the female voice on the other end was replaced by that of a male.

"Hello?" His voice was wary, but anxious.

"Hello Sam. It's Carlisle Cullen."

"Uh… this is kind of a bad time…Bella…"

"She went to the cliffs. She's going to jump. Please stop her." Carlisle pleaded.

"Alright. I'm not doing this for you though," he snapped just before he hung up the phone. The relief took some of the anger out of his words. He was happy to know where Bella went. He knew something was up.

We were going to be too late, and so was Sam. "What are we going to tell Edward?" I asked softly. He had forced us to leave to protect her, but out leaving had ultimately killed her.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle murmured softly. With a resigned sigh I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a familiar number. It rang three times.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward snapped.

"Edward, we have a problem. You have to come back to Forks.

* * *

AN: Ok, that is not where I am ending this story… but as I'm sitting here typing this, I realized that it has taken me an hour to get this far, and that it's not even half of the story. *Sigh* plez review. I will be posting the other half of the chapter extremely soon. Thanks!


	2. Edward's continuation

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't get this up earlier, things just kept coming up. But since my parents are at work and winter break has started, I can finally finish this half. Ok, I'm going to shut up because I have to update Many Years Past, clean the bathroom, and clear off the table… and then maybe attempt to update Leaving My Heart Behind…. Ok. Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea…

_**Bold italic- Alice's visions**_**  
****Bold underlined: thoughts  
**_**Bold underlined italic: letters that Bella wrote in Face Down  
**__Italics: A memory_

All Who's Fault? Part 2

Edward POV

I was so close to Bella. But I couldn't visit her; I promised her that I would never see her again. Well… that she wouldn't see ME again. Maybe just… no. I was only here because Alice told me I had to. I would NOT jeopardize whatever life Bella had set up for herself.

But what was so important that my family had returned to Forks? Alice still refused to tell me. She had said go straight to the house, so he obviously didn't want me to check on Bella… but why?

Frustrated, I turned onto our long drive. Everybody was singing a different song in their head, blocking me from seeing what was so urgent.

But as I stepped out of my car, Alice's thoughts faltered for just a brief second. I could catch only a glimpse of a note. The writing had been Bella's messy scrawl. What was going on?

I ran into the house where everyone was waiting in the front room. I sat on the last empty chair though their faces made me antsy. So did the fact that I had purposefully been seated in between Emmett and Jasper. That was never a good sign.

"What's going on?" I asked nobody in particular. There was a rustling of paper as Alice pulled out a few pieces of well worn paper. Even though I was seated across from her I could easily see Bella's scrawl on the front that said 'the Cullens.'

Why had she written us a letter? I held out my hand for it, curious. Alice unwillingly placed it in my open hand. I unfolded it quickly and read her hurried writing.

I growled as I read further and further. Bella was blaming herself for everything that was my fault in the first place. As I read the section labeled Alice, I froze.

_**I'm sorry that you are probably watching as I write this, knowing that you can do nothing. Thanks for being the best sister I could ask for. Don't beat yourself up over what I'm about to do.**_

What had Bella done? I looked up to Alice with the question in my eyes. She shook her head. "Finish reading the rest of it first," she said sadly. As I read the part that was addressed to me, I felt my non-beating heart breaking.

She had truly believed that I had never loved her.

_**Don't blame this on yourself; this is my own fault, and my own decision.**_

_**Sorry. Love,**_

_**Bella Swan**_

What did she do? There were odd marks on the page that had been cause by falling tears. I looked up at Alice. This was truly scaring me now.

"Alice, what did she do? What is going on?"

"See for yourself," she said as she closed her eyes. I dove into her mind.

_**Bella was standing on a cliff edge, looking badly abused. Three long, dark gashes showed through the back of her soaked t-shirt. Her bruised face was twisted in a frown.**_

_**Then she took a small step forward, her face calculating as she fought back the sobs that threatened to wrack through her body.**_

_**"I'm sorry," she whispered though nobody was around. And then she jumped off of the cliff.**_

The vision skipped forward.

_**Bella was being pulled further and further under the surface of the raging water below the cliffs that she had thrown herself from.**_

And then the vision went black. I opened my eyes, panicked.

"Where is she?" I growled as I went to stand. Jasper and Emmett each grabbed one of my arms and yanked me back onto the couch.

Alice snatched up the letter that had fallen to the floor. "She's gone," she told me dejectedly. Those two seemingly simple words made my whole world crumble and fall to pieces.

Bella was dead. Bella, my sweet, innocent Bella, had killed herself.

"Why?" I asked. My long dead heart was slowly breaking, sending me into misery.

Alice shook her head sadly while staring at the papers in her hand, as if willing them to give her the answers we so desperately needed. "I don't know, but I think Charlie does. He somehow knew that we were coming back. He's the one that gave us the letter…" She trailed off, her voice pained.

"I can find out," I said, suddenly realizing that I could use my extra ability.

Emmett and Jasper both looked to Alice. Since when was she leading all of this? "Alright, don't let go of him though," she warned. **There's no telling what he might do…**

The rest of my family stood as Alice did. Emmett and Jasper pulled me out the door and we started to run. I kept trying to speed ahead, only to be yanked backwards again and again. My frustration was close to spiraling out of control when I finally stopped outside of Charlie's house, right near a window.

'**My poor, poor Bella. Why didn't she tell me?'** He wondered. He was rereading his own letter.

_**~Charlie,**_

_**I'm sorry that I've kept this from you, but it was always to protect you. Jake has changed so much, too much since we got married. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Don't press charges; don't EVER bring the abuse up. He will hurt you to protect himself…**_

_**He's not the boy he used to be. By the time you get this, I will no longer belong to this world. You were the best father that I could ask for. Tell Renee I'm sorry. I love you Charlie, with all my heart.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella.**_

Then there was a memory of Charlie in a small house in La Push. _Bella hadn't shown up at his house like she did every morning._

_He walked into a bedroom. Bella was lying on the bed. The back of her neck showed a dark, ugly bruise. Charlie walked out of the room and grabbed a damp washcloth. Returning to the room, he wiped her face._

_Makeup came off on the cloth. Her face was badly bruised._

"I'm sorry Bella," Charlie sobbed. "I shouldn't have pushed you to marry him in the first place. It's all my fault!" Charlie yelled as he put in his hands, still thinking back to the memory.

_Charlie walked into the room and sucked in a breath as he saw a dark bruise on the back of Bella's neck. "Damn it, I was hoping I was wrong." _I could hear the pain in his voice._ "I'm so sorry Bells. I promise I'll stop him." _

His hand moved to her bruised cheek. Make-up came off on his hand. Oh no, he was reliving his memory, only this one was more detailed.

"_Bells," he said in a pained voice. He moved off of the bed and searched the linen closet for a rag. He found a light blue one and wet it in the kitchen sink. The bed creaked as he sat on the bed and carefully wiped her cheek. He didn't notice that Bella was too tense to be asleep. Only vampire eyes could pick up that detail._

_Charlie gasped as he uncovered the dark, nearly black bruise that was in the shape of a hand._

_He jumped from the bed. "I'll be back Bells," Charlie promised Bella. He didn't know that she actually heard his every word and felt every touch._

"I shouldn't have left you Bella," Charlie sobbed loudly inside the house, now in a new memory.

_Charlie walked into the house with another man from his police force. Charlie ran into the bedroom but froze when he saw Bella was no longer there. "Charlie?" the other man called back from the main room._

_Charlie sprinted back to the room where he saw his friend holding three letters with Bella's writing on them. Oh no… _

"I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK!!!" Charlie yelled loudly though he thought nobody was around.

Alright, so someone named Jacob Black had abused her. He lived in La Push… my mind wandered to the three long gashes that had been on Bella's battered body.

Somehow, this led me to a long forgotten memory from when it had been Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I. It was a meeting that we had with some La Push werewolves… the leader's name was Ephriham (sp?)Black.

Black… Jacob Black. He was a descendant from a werewolf. He WAS a werewolf. He had married Bella and abused her. Jacob had lost control and put those three long gashes on her back.

I put all of this together so fast that my head was spinning. This was all my fault.

"Edward?" Alice's voice broke through my sudden revelation. I looked over at her, my eyes blank and dead.

"Her husband was Jacob Black… he was a werewolf. He abused her, so she killed herself," I said sadly while giving her a shortened version.

"It's all my fault," I muttered. "It's my entire fault. I should never have left. Then she would still be alive…"

The mutt, I thought suddenly. He had killed MY Bella. He had to die. I tried to run, but Jasper and Emmett yanked me backwards.

"Edward, the treaty," Carlisle reminded me. "We cannot go on their land."

I growled angrily. "Well we can't just do NOTHING! I can't just stand here knowing that he's part of the reason she is dead!"

Carlisle sighed. "We can go to the boundary line and see if any wolves meet up with us. I'm assuming that there are more than two."

I tried to sprint, but Emmett and Jasper kept yanking me back. By the time we made it to the invisible line, I was thoroughly frustrated.

Emmett and Jasper forced me to sit on the damp ground while we waited. Eventually, the sound of large animals running towards us could be heard.

'**What do those bloodsuckers want?'** One of the large wolves thought.

'**I don't know Jake. It probably has to do with Bella. After all, Carlisle told me where she went. I wonder how he knew…'**

I growled lowly. The mutt was with the group. Then 5 large wolves stepped into the small clearing. The two biggest ones were black and russet. They appeared to be the two that I had been listening to.

'**We need a way to communicate Sam.'**

'**I know. You and I will phase back. Embry, Paul, Jared… wait here while we change.'**

The grey wolf whimpered but the three stayed put as the russet wolf and the black wolf went back into the nearest fringe of trees.

The black was Sam, and the russet was Jake. It seemed like Sam was the leader, and Jake was the beta. When the two came back, they were both in their human forms.

I kept my attention on Jake, barely able to keep myself from glaring at him.

"I am Sam Uley, but I am guessing that you already know that," he said while looking at those of us who had not yet met him. "This is Jake."

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie," Carlisle said while going down the line. Emmett and Jasper finally allowed me to stand.

'**Thank god. I can finally stop controlling my thoughts. Jeez, Sam is so dumb. He shouldn't have searched for the bitch's body. Now they have a body for the funeral. And those bruises I gave her are obviously not from the fall…**

'**Thank god she's dead. She was a bitch anyways… hm…'**

I growled lowly, only Jasper and Emmett could hear me. Both tightened their holds on me as a response. "Is there a reason for this?" Sam asked, gesturing between our two groups. The wolves were all wary.

"Yes, this is something involving Isabella Swan."

'**Aw man… Well, there's no way that they know what I did, right? Hm… wonder how they knew that she jumped off that cliff…'**

When Sam's face crumbled, Carlisle spoke again. "My daughter Alice can see the future, tentatively. I take it that you couldn't stop her." He said though we already knew that answer.

Sam shook his head sadly. "I was not fast enough. I was able to recover the body though."

I looked over at him immediately. "Were you aware that Bella was being abused?" I asked suddenly. Jake's face hardened where he stood behind Sam. "By one of your pack mates?" I added as Sam started to shake his head no.

Jacob's eyes widened. **'How the hell did he know that?!?!?!'** The rest of the wolves were frozen in shock with their eyes wide.

Carlisle looked over at me and nodded slightly, letting me continue. "Were you also aware that this same werewolf lost control and almost killed her? Broke her bones?"

Sam was looking at the 3 wolves that stood huddled together uneasily. "Not them Sam," I said. "Him," I snarled, pointing at the one that they had trusted so completely.

"Jake?" Sam asked, shocked. Jake didn't deny it, merely focused his icy glare on me.

"How did you know that?" Sam's face turned disbelieving when Jake didn't even attempt to deny it. A slight movement of his hand made the three remaining wolves form a half circle behind the man that they had all trusted so completely just a few minutes ago.

I tapped my temple. "Mind reader. Bella," the name caused a new wave of pain, "didn't tell you that little tidbit?"

The other's eyes widened minutely. Their eyes were already too huge to allow them to get much bigger than they were. Jake however grinned evilly. Without warning, his thoughts filled my head.

**Jake slapping her, punching her, throwing her into walls. Her agony from missing me turning into complete trust in him, but never happiness. Jake knew this.**

And then images that would haunt me forever. **'The image of Jake raping Bella as she cried uselessly.'**

I fell to my knees, clutching my head between my hands, struggling to block out his thoughts. I could hear my family yelling to me, could feel Jasper and Emmett shaking me.

Never before had I been in this bad a state. Then it all stopped. I peeled my eyes open and looked in front of me to find Jake passed out on the ground. I had a sneaking suspicion that it was Jasper's doing.

The rest of the pack was looking towards us. "Empath," Jasper explained simply. Sam nodded. Nothing was impossible anymore it seemed.

"We'll… take care of him," Sam said. His mind was trying to find out the best way to… dispose of him. Though I wanted to dispose of the mutt myself, it was the pack's duty.

They were the protectors of the humans; supposed to be protecting them from vampires. They had never accounted for anything to happen among their own people.

I turned away after casting one last glare towards the unconscious form. "Thank you," I said quickly before turning. Emmett and Jasper released their grips on me arm. They stuck close as we ran through the forest.

I looked up towards the sky, towards heaven where I knew Bella was now. "I love you Bella," I whispered too low for anyone to hear me. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

AN: Jeez that took forever. Over one hour, and a little over 6 pages of this part later, this sequel is finally done. There will be a third story to this series that still needs to be written. I will post an alert on here when it is up. Plez review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
